Roses And Thorns
by RonRon100
Summary: After several savage assaults by the Viper Randy Orton, the COO Triple H has decided that enough is enough. He sends Randy off to an mental institution in hopes of him fixing his anger issues. But with several cases of crazy on the loose at the institutio
1. Issues

**Hey guys! New story coming at you here today that was at the top of my head here. Decided to try my this idea into a stor.? So here we go, chapter 1 of Roses And Thorns!**

Randy Orton licked his lips malevolently as he delivered a thunderous RKO to the Great Khali. The Viper was on fire tonight, and on a rampage. After having been cheated out of yet another title match, Randy had decided enough was enough. There wasn't going to be any teaming up with anyone, no alliances, no help from anybody. From this point on, Randy was only going to look out only for himself.

He looked behind him as Cody tried to slyly slide into the ring, but with his quick wits Randy delivered the hanging rope DDT, and followed it up with another RKO. The crowd was going wild at what they were witnessing; the Viper's fury was in full effect now. As he stood back up, his instincts picked up on an airborne Dolph Ziggler coming straight at him like a human missile. Jumping with a spring in his step, he delivered a leaping RKO from out of nowhere.

As Randy stood up, he looked around him at the carnage that had been created by him. The announcer's table was broken thanks to an RKO through it to Sheamus. The ring steps were all knocked over after Sandow was thrown into them. Hell, even a corner of the barricades were broken after Randy had speared Mark Henry straight through them.

After what had seemed like forever in waiting, Vickie Guerrero came out to respond to the Viper. "Randy you need to cool it!" she said, climbing into the ring. "You have clearly lost it, in your obsession in trying to claim back that World Heavyweight title!" Randy grabbed a mic and answered back. "You're damn right Vickie. Now give me my damn title match," he fired.

Vickie scoffed at the nerve of the Apex Predator. "Excuse me? I can understand that you are upset with the Shield ruining your title match, but you can't just run around attacking everybody and demanding a title shot!" Randy smirked and simply shook his head at the scornful woman.

"But you had no problem doing it for Edge, or for Dolph Ziggler right?" He paused. A far away look in his eyes appeared and it made Vickie take a few steps back in slight fear. "Give me my title match I deserve or else," he threatened, with a low menacing growl. Vickie started to appear frightened, and it showed in her voice as it cracked when she spoke.

"N-No Randy," she finally managed to say. Randy shook his head, and took a step back, as if he were thinking to himself. He bit his lip and then pondered, before saying, "Wrong answer Vickie." Before Vickie could respond, Randy quickly grabbed a hold of the woman's head and delivered an emphatic RKO.

While there were rapid cheers in the audience, backstage everyone couldn't help but be stunned by the actions of one Randy Orton. Sure, he had done similar things in the past, like when he RKO'd Stephanie or even Stacy Keibler. You just simply couldn't put things like this past Randy.

As Randy entered through the curtains and went backstage, he started to receive crazy looks from his fellow co-workers, but simply shrugged them off. He thought that what he had done tonight was extremely justified in his eyes and mind. As he grabbed a bottle of water, he collided with none other than the COO of the WWE, his former mentor and longtime rival Triple H. Hunter gave him a look of disdain, which was returned with a cold gaze. The tension in the air could be cut with any type of weapon at this point.

"Randy, you've gone too far this time," Hunter stated, making Randy scoff.

"Obviously I haven't gone far enough," he retorted, crossing his arms. "Do I gotta take you out too just to get my title shot that I damn well deserve?"

"Don't let this corporate suit fool you Orton. I won't hesitate to kick your ass and put you in your damn place," Hunter warned. "Seriously though, you've gone too far this time Orton."

Randy only chuckled sarcastically. "Okay? What are you gonna do, suspend me again? Fine me? I don't give a damn Hunter." Hunter raised an eyebrow, before letting a smile of his own cross his features.

"Actually Randy, I have something different in mind for you this time," he said, with a grin. "Come with me to my office, and you'll see."

Randy reluctantly followed the Game, one half out of curiosity and the other half out of genuine worry.

**PAGE BREAK**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO AN ANGER INSTITUTION?!" Randy screamed at the top of his lungs, yelling straight in the face of the COO.

Hunter seemed to find humor in the situation. "Randy, you're always mad about something. Whenever you don't get a title match, you get mad. Whenever your partner loses a tag match for you, you get mad. Whenever someone makes you a peanut butter sandwich with no jelly, you go ballistic. Simply put, you need some time away from the WWE. It's best for all of us," he suggested.

Randy pulled down on his face and let out a long heavy, angry groan. "What the fuck is this shit Hunter? Seriously? You know what, fine I'll go. I need to get away from all you butthurt emotional people anyway," he said. "When do I leave?"

"You leave tomorrow. So pack your bags. You take the 5am flight out," Hunter answered. "Any last words before you go?" Randy shook his head…but then went for an RKO on the Game.

The Game quickly countered and hit a lightning fast pedigree to lay the Viper out. "Stupid son of a bitch. Even after all these years, I'm still the teacher and you're still the student, and you can't beat this game."

Randy sighed as he pulled his travel bag on his shoulder and boarded the plane that was going to be taking him to the Anger Institution in North Carolina. Maybe this trip would actually be good for him, but then again, maybe it could also be a colossal waste of time.

As the plane landed, Randy walked down the steps quickly. He couldn't stand one more minute of being on that flight, especially if Stephanie McMahon's kids had kicked the back of his seat one more time. It was almost on like Donkey Kong.

Quickly walking in, he went straight to the desk of the receptionist. "I'm here lady," he said in a slightly rude manner. The young woman looked up at him with a scowl on her face at his tone before speaking.

"I take it you must be Mr. Orton," she said. "Please, follow me and I will show to your room that you'll be staying in for your duration here." The young woman led Randy up to his room and unlocked it for him. "Here you are Mr. Orton. We hope that you enjoy your stay and heal up soon," she said, almost in a taunting manner before walking away.

Randy scowled. "Dumb bitch," he said under his breath before walking into his room. It seemed like a very comfortable room. Everything was white, but there was a bed, a TV, air hockey table, and even a mini-fridge full of lemonade. Whoever stocked this room was very smart; Randy loved some lemonade.

Throwing his stuff down, he immediately cracked open a can of lemonade, then flopped on the bed, ready to watch some TV. As soon as he did however, a knock sounded at his door. "Oh come on!" Randy shouted. He marched over with an angry look on his face and pulled the door open with fury.

His eyes widened in surprise at who stood before him. She was definitely a beautiful woman of the milk chocolate variety, with exotic brown eyes and a priceless smile. Randy couldn't help but stare at the woman's chest as well; it was fully and well-developed and the curves on her hips ran to her back, which Randy could tell in his mind meant one thing: a firm ass. Her legs even went on for miles.

"Well hey there, my name is Randy Orton," he said with a firm smile, and offered out his hand for her to take. This place wasn't going to be bad after all, he thought.

Pushing her glasses up, she returned the smile and shook his hand. "Hello Randy, my name is Candice Michelle Beckman, but please, call me Candice." Randy liked the start they were off to already. "So Candice, what brings you to my humble commode," he said tauntingly, showing off his room, which made her slightly giggle.

"Silly, I'm your therapist," she said. "I just wanted to come by and meet you first in person, and to let you know that our first session is tomorrow morning at 8am, so I hope you're ready. I look forward to helping you get over your anger issues." Randy immediately clenched the can in his hand and lemonade splashed everywhere, making Candice giggle.

"Like I said, I look forward to our session Randy. See you soon!" she said, and walked in the other direction before giving him a final wave.

Randy stormed back in his room, and slammed the door shut. At the same time, he couldn't help but smile to himself. After meeting his therapist Candice, he knew that things were definitely going to get turned up a notch. They sent him here for anger issues right? Might as well make the most of it while he was here.

**So I hope you guys like the first chapter of this fic! Read and review (:**

**-Ronnie**


	2. The Crazy Tour

Yo yo yo, I'm back with the latest chapter for my Roses and Thorns fic! Now I've been pondering on the direction that I want to take this story, and I've finally figured it out. A dark humorous romance that you're sure to love. Now some of the people that appear in the institute relate to their real life problems(Weed the People anyone?), so if they offend in any way, shield your eyes. Lol, you have been warned and now that that's done, let's get straight to chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: The Crazy Tour**

The sun shone bright, even through the closed blinds, as they settled onto Randy Orton's closed eyelids. The warming sensation immediately caused the Viper to raise his eyelids and sit up right away. Looking around, he sighed at his room. Another day in this crazy place, he thought to himself.

He rolled himself out of bed and walked over to his mini-fridge, gulping down some lemonade before showering and throwing on a quick pair of jeans and a designer shirt. Before he could open his door, it shot open and the unwelcome sight of a 'doctor' appeared before him. He seemed very odd and had a creepy smile on his face that reminded Randy of Mr. Rogers. Or was that the sweater he was wearing? Randy shrugged.

"Who the hell are you?" Randy barked, making the doctor smile. He absolutely loved when his patients yelled at him like that. It came with the job, after all.

"My name is Dr. Shelby, and I'm going to be giving you the grand tour of the Institute today!" he said with a big beaming smile. Randy groaned.

"You? Why you? You look like a fucking creep. Just looking at you makes my skin coil," Randy said, slightly shuddering. Dr. Shelby chuckled to himself at his words.

"Why thank you for your kind compliments Randal! It's that type of attitude and energy that motivates me to come in to work everyday and help you all!"

Randy only shook his head at the doctor. "Lunatic. How the hell do you sleep with yourself at night?" He responded rather quickly, "I do actually sleep by myself!" Randy facepalmed himself.

"Oh please, just spare me the details. Why the hell do you have to give me the tour? Why can't that fine ass therapist you had before give me the tour?" he demanded to know.

"Oh you mean Ms. Candice Beckman right? Well she is currently in a session right now with two of our honor graduates Kane and Daniel Bryan, so luckily you have me to give you the tour instead!" Dr. Shelby exclaimed, which made Randy sink back into his chair.

"Damn it!" He hopped back up and flipped over the chair, catching the doctor's eye. "Naughty naughty Mr. Orton. We don't flip over the chair, we sit in it remember? The chair is our friend because it comforts us, right?" Randy mumbled, while nodding his head.

"Good, now let's get your tour started!" Dr. Shelby said, and dragged Randy along. This was going to be a long day.

"This here is the art room! In this room you'll be painting anger collages and sculpting figures to find ways to express your anger," the doctor said proudly. Randy raised an eyebrow, seriously questioning the sanity of Dr. Shelby. "What the hell is an anger collage?"

Ignoring his question, Dr. Shelby located one of the patients in the room, who was busy throwing colors together on the white sheet in front of him. "Randy, I'd like you to meet Jeff Hardy. He is a master painter. Why don't you tell him why you're here Jeff?" Dr. Shelby suggested. Jeff stared up in blank space for a moment, before looking to Randy.

"Sure man. My name's Jeff, and apparently Randy I'm on another level. I keep telling them that everywhere I turn, I'm seeing all these damn colors, colors that I've never thought were even possible! Nobody will listen to me though. So all I can do is—" Dr. Shelby immediately put his hand over Jeff's mouth, silencing him.

"Hey Jeff, don't you think that's enough talking for one day? You should be painting right now, you have a session later with Ms. Beckman," he reminded Jeff, who nodded. "You're right doc. I should get some shut eye. Later dudes," he said, as Dr. Shelby ushered Randy Orton out of the room.

Randy raised a suspicious eyebrow back towards Jeff. Something didn't exactly seem right with him and he had some questions for the painter, but he was going to have to ask him at a later time. "So where the hell we going next doctor?" Randy asked.

Dr. Shelby beamed as he open up the double doors and it led to the gym. Randy's eyes widened. "Now we're talking!" he shouted, excited that this place offered some form of exercise and entertainment. He rushed over to the weight bar and squeezed it, only to hear weird squeak sounds. Out of curiosity, he squeezed it again and instead of feeling a cold iron grip, he once again felt the funny feeling of a squeak.

"What the fuck is this doc? A fucking squeak toy!?" Randy said, snapping. He grabbed the squeaky bar, and snapped it in half, along with some of the equipment. "This place is a fucking joke!" Dr. Shelby tried to calm Randy down as quickly as he could.

"Now now, Mr. Orton, there's no need for all that. This room is designed to help you! To relax and calm your nerves—" Randy cut him off mid-sentence. "How about I cut you in half and then hit both parts of your body with an RKO?" Randy sneered, stepping towards the doctor. He immediately pulled out his walkie talkie. "Orderlies, I need you!" he shouted, and two strong security guards dressed up in complete white ran into the room to try and subdue Randy but the Viper was ready.

He hit both of them with clotheslines and hit both with a dropkick that knocked both men down. Randy then proceeded to hit the RKO on the first orderly. Randy turned around and saw the second orderly crawling around, and then an idea hit Randy. A savage, malicious idea at that.

Randy lined up for what was like a line drive, and even Dr. Shelby watched WWE enough to know what exactly Randy was lining up for. "No Mr. Orton don't punt him!" Randy ignored the doctor, and began to let his tongue hang out. "Here we go!" Before the punt kick could collide with the orderly's skull, a female voice screamed out to the Viper's ears.

"Randy, don't!" It was his therapist, Candice Michelle. Randy got lost in the middle of his thought and he ended up tripping on the punt kick attempt and crashed into the wall, nearly knocking himself out in the process.

"Oh my goodness! Randy, are you okay?" Candice gasped, immediately rushing to his side. Randy rolled his eyes as he rubbed his head, trying to make the migraines go away. "No thanks to you clumsy tits," he snapped, before his gaze lowered upon the cleavage that Candice was unknowingly showing. "Nice D's you got there," he said with a flirty smirk. Instead of covering up though, Candice wittily smirked back at Randy.

"Why thank you, Mr. Orton. I see that it calmed you down as well," she said, pointing to Randy's forehead. The veins were no longer popping out and his face was no longer red. Randy had seemingly become calm. Candice watched as the orderlies bid her a quick thank you as they rushed out of the room in sheer panic and fear.

"Yeah you better run!" Randy yelled. Dr. Shelby groaned and shook his head. "Mr. Orton, I demand that you clean up this room and go to the ormedial room for disciplinary action this instant!" he commanded, face starting to turn red. Randy only shrugged and turned his attention back to the beautiful therapist before him.

"Randal! Leave now!" Randy finally turned his attention back to Dr. Shelby. "Go to hell. No wait, even better, go to hell and screw yourself," Randy sneered, before shoving him back and the doctor went stumbling into the wall. "Come on Candice, I believe we have a session to prepare for. After all, I made an appointment," he duly noted, Candice nodding.

"Sure thing Mr. Orton," she said with a genuine smile. "I'm really looking forward to helping you work out your issues," she mentioned with a meticulous grin, walking out of the weight room.

"Oh yes, trust me, you can bet on that sweetheart," Randy said lowly. "You can bet on that."

And somehow, despite all that he had seen today, and with still more to be seen, Randy had a sneaking suspicion that more was going on here than letting on.

**Well that's that! In the next chapter, Randy finally has his first session with Candice and we meet even more of the people staying at the institute. Stay tuned, read and review!  
-Ronnie**


	3. Sessions

**So here we are yet again, with another chapter of Roses and Thorns, the Randy Orton spinoff from Next Level! A big thank you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing so far, and I hope you're enjoying the fic. Now, Randy Orton is about to really turn things up in this institute! Why? Well let's read and find out! (:**

**Chapter 3: Sessions**

Randy Orton awoke the very next morning with shock in his veins. His room was completely tattered, destroyed, and stuff was just everywhere. He immediately sprung out of bed like an action man, throwing some clothes while yelling to no one in particular.

"What the fuck is going on here?! I go to sleep, and somebody trashed my fucking room! And yet I didn't hear a damn thing! Must be those damn meds they put me on," he yelled in scorching fury. "Now what the fuck am I supposed to do about this mess?" he quipped. His answer didn't take long to be answered as Dr. Shelby walked by the Viper's room and gasped when he saw the look on his face.

"Holy moly Mr. Orton, what have you done?!" the doctor gasped, rushing into the room and staring all around at the destruction that had been caused. "Are you trying to earn yourself a permanent stay here?"

Randy scoffed at the doctor's comments. "Hell no! I never wanted to come here in the first place, but you guys made me! Believe me, I want out of here just as much as you want me gone!" Randy wasn't backing down.

"Come now, Mr. Orton," the doctor said. "I'm sure it was some type of honest mistake and you probably had a nightmare or something. But you have to remember, we're here to help you okay? You have to be willing to help yourself though too." Randy's eyes turned livid.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some drug addict going through withdrawals! I'll get out of here doctor, you'll see!" Randy said, and kicked Dr. Shelby out of the room, earning a chuckle from the doctor. "See you soon Mr. Orton. See you real soon," he added quietly as he left the room.

Randy slumped on his bed and sighed. How the hell was he exactly supposed to get out of this place anyway? Behave and not get angry? Getting angry was completely his nature; his blood naturally boiled. How exactly was one supposed to cure anger, after all the things he had done? Taking out his former best friend and raping his girlfriend, going into an RKO frenzy and hurting everyone in sight. These were qualities that made Randy who he was. How could anyone cure that exactly?

Hearing his stomach grumble, the Viper decided to get something to munch on. Maybe that would take his mind off of things for a bit. He punched the button on the lemonade vending machine and a lemonade can rolled out. Randy took the lemonade and made his way to the cafeteria. "Hopefully, there's something edible there," he said.

**Cafeteria**

As the grumpy old cafeteria lady threw down some 'slop' on Randy's tray, the Viper groaned as he moved down the line, collecting some steamed broccoli, Hawaiian rolls, and a bowl of gelatin before making his way out to the tables. He looked around; numerous amounts of patients were sitting at different tables, including a few he knew.

He noticed Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter sitting at a table, eating some macaroni and playing a cards. What the hell was Jack in for? Then it hit Randy, that Jack had been arrested and much marijuana was found in his possession. Randy snickered, laughing to himself. "Dumb ass, you should have known it would catch up to you," he said.

As Randy was about to go sit alone at an isolated table, a very familiar tag team called out to him, and he instantly realized that it was Team Hell No, Kane and Daniel Bryan. He silently cursed through his teeth as he made his way over to them.

"Randy buddy, how you been?" Daniel said, standing up to greet him with a hug, but one icy stare from Randy made him sit down and rethink his actions as Randy took a seat opposite of the duo.

"Well at least now I know someone in here I guess," Randy said, casually. Kane agreed with the Viper.

"I'll say. You have no idea how irritating it is to deal with this furball each and every damn day. He never shuts up, he never shaves his beard, picks up his toenail clippings, or anything like that, and I'm a damn monster!" Kane complained. Daniel began to counteract.

"Well Kane, maybe if you would stop grilling in our room and ruining my rare vegan food collection, then we wouldn't have this problem!" the grappler sounded off.

"Yeah? Tell me again how Brie can find her way to your lips without cutting a damn maze through your damn goat faced beard!" Kane roared.

"Tell me again how a masked freak like you will be forever alone because he isn't 'boyfriend material', as you put it!" Bryan countered again yelling.

"How about both of you shut the hell up before I give you both an RKO that you won't get up from!" Randy said, standing up and flipping his tray of food into their faces. "Now I see why the hell you two are back in this damn place!"

Taking a deep breath and collecting his thoughts, Randy sighed as he looked at his watch. It was 1pm, and he facepalmed himself. Shit, my session with Candice! He thought.

The Viper broke out into a sprint as he headed back into the institute's hallways and began to look for the door, and just as he was beginning to panic, he saw the young therapist walk right into her office and immediately followed suit.

"Hey Candice, don't you know about keeping a man waiting? That's dangerous," he said with a smirk as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I'll say," Candice said with a smile. "The last person who kept me waiting for his session ended up permanently prisoned here." Randy's eyes widened just a bit in slight alarm as she tossed her dark brown hair back behind her ears.

"I'm kidding Randy! Can't take a joke?" she said, laughing once more before taking a seat behind her desk. "Please have a seat," she said, motioning him toward a couch.

"So Randy, tell me a bit about yourself, and why you're here in the first place?" she asked politely. Randy nodded. He actually didn't mind obliging her wishes, at least her anyway.

"Well as you know, my name is Randy Orton. I'm a 9 time World Champion in the WWE, and the evolution of the perfect superstar. I can RKO people, and I can also punt them in the head," he added, Candice nodding, and scribbling away notes on her notepad.

"Okay good start," she commented with a smirk towards the Viper, who only winked at her and made her lightly giggle. "Okay, so it says here in your profile, that you tend to get mad really easily. How come? You actually raped a girl and took out a man who used to be your best friend. Why?"

Randy squirmed in his seat just a tad bit uncomfortably. She read that so smoothly and didn't seem affected by it at all. In fact, she just stared at him with that same innocent stare that hadn't been changed at all.

"They always think that everything is always about them. That's the problem, and I don't like when people get such a big ego," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Do you have a big ego Randy? I think you do," Candice commented. Randy's eyes widened and his look on Candice was now deadlocked.

"How do I have an ego? I do crazy things when I don't get attention, is that it? Tell me Candice!" Randy demanded.

"Aww sweetie, it's okay. Things like this happen a lot. I once treated this guy name Chris Jericho and he had one of the largest egos ever! What a narcissist! Can you believe he thought he invented Canada?" Candice said bursting into a laugh, as Randy chuckled too. That was Jericho for you.

"Maybe you just need to have a little bit of a spotlight shined on you, with the right portions of attention paid to you. We need to find more sources of your anger, and if we gotta break a few boundaries to do that, then so be it!" she said cheerfully. "Sound good?" Randy only shrugged and nodded his head in response.

"Alright great! We're off to a great start! Let me just go over to the printer and collect some things for you to practice, and our first session will be complete!" she said with a smile. Things were starting to look up for Randy.

As Candice made her way over to the printer, shuffling through papers and stuff to look for Randy's, the Viper couldn't help but notice the gorgeous features that were being bestowed upon him right in front of his own two eyes. "That ass is mine," Randy muttered under his breath.

He got up and made his way over to the young therapist, intending to get what he wanted. Silently, he slinked his hands around her waist, feeling every part of it as his chin came to rest on her shoulder, the hair of his chin tickling her skin.

"Yes Mr. Orton?" she said, laughing at the fuzzy feeling.

"I want you," he said, making Candice laugh even more.

"Are you trying to humor me? That's what all the guys say when they're in my sessions. I'm not some easy target you know. I'm not afraid to say I'm sexy and I know it, but that doesn't mean you're gonna get me. Be professional," she said, trying to move his hands but they wouldn't budge.

"Speaking of egos, looks like you have quite a large one yourself," Randy said, and Candice could feel the Viper's cold grin spread on her shoulders. Randy quickly spun her around so that her back was against the table and made sure that their bodies were definitely in contact.

"You never met anyone like me, Candy. Let me tell you, I will have you. Whether you like it or not, I will have you by the time I get out of this damn place, he smirked, and without thinking pressed a lingering kiss on the therapist's lips.

"Mmm" was the only sound Randy heard from her once he released his hold and his lips off of hers. Smirking, Randy grabbed a lemonade out of the nearby vending machine and walked out of the office, but not before smirking and waving at her. "See you soon doc," he said cockily.

Candice put her hand up to her lips, and touched them before sighing. She had wanted to remain so professional for so long, for the rest of her career perhaps even, but she knew one day a bad boy would come along to sway her. And just like that in one session, she knew it was him. The bad boy. Randy Orton was going to be the one, it looked like. With everything that was said, she knew one thing was for certain that he was right about. She wanted him. But how was she going to go about this now, especially since there would be severe consequences for those who got involved with patients?

"Fuck," Candice complained, and put her head down to rest.

**Well there is chapter 3 for you all! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is "The Patient Games"! Who knows what will happen there! And what will Candice do about Randy? Find out soon! Don't forget to review, and thanks for reading!**

**-Ronnie**


	4. The Patient Games

**It's fresh and bold, and it's back with a new chapter! It's chapter 4 of Roses and Thorns! This is where the Patient Games begin so what shall we see ensue here in this chapter? Let's find out! Chapter 4 starting now!**

**Chapter 4: The Patient Games**

Once again, the loud alarm sounded off on the Viper, signaling him to wake up for yet another day of this institution. Randy growled as he smashed his fist upon the alarm clock and threw it out the open window. If someone had gotten hit by it, then it was whatever really. He would deal with it at a later point.

As he started brushing his teeth, there was a knock on the door. Before Randy could even have a thought about opening it, the door swung open immediately and Dr. Shelby came rushing through with a bunch of colorful jerseys.

"Randy Randy Randy my favorite patient! Glad to see you're up bright and early!" the good doctor cheered with a voice similar to Mr. Rogers. Randy groaned at the doctor.

"Do you ever have an offbeat morning for once?" Randy complained. Dr. Shelby swiftly shook his head. "Not since 1986! Now Randy, today is a very special day!"

Randy scoffed at his choice of words. "Special? How special? You gonna load us up with meds and then shoot us in the ass with tranquilizer darts?"

"You have quite the imagination Mr. Orton, and I like it! However, that's not exactly what I'm here for." The doctor reached over to his neatly folded stack of shirts and tossed Randy a light blue jersey. "Today is the first day of the annual Patient Games!" Dr. Shelby cheered.

"Patient Games? What the fuck is that? Your ripoff version of the Special Olympics?" Randy fired off. "I'm not competing in some dumb schmuck event like that."

"But Randy," Dr. Shelby countered, "the winning team gets one free wish of their choosing! You could win and wish yourself out of here if you wanted to!"

Now that got Randy's attention. "So you're telling me, if I compete in your stupid games, and I win, I get to wish myself out of here, just like that?" he asked, making sure.

"Just like that," Dr. Shelby reaffirmed for him. "Well in that case," Randy said, throwing off his sleep shirt and slipping on his jersey, "when do we start?"

"In about two hours. For now, follow me and we'll go meet your two teammates along with the team therapist you'll be representing!" the doctor said, grabbing his stack of jerseys and leaving the room with Randy trailing behind him.

They took the stairs and once they were down in the cafeteria, Randy only groaned at the sight that he saw.

"YES! YES! YES! Randy's part of our team!" Daniel Bryan cheered loudly as possible, hurting Randy's ears. Kane was even clapping, glad about the good addition to the team. "Good to have you with us Randy. Now I know we're going to win," the monster said with full confidence.

"Oh hell no!" Randy shouted, and Daniel chimed in, "Yeah that's our team name! Now you're getting into the spirit!"

The Viper shook his head. What had he done to get himself in here again? Oh yeah, that's right, he lost his temper and went on an RKO spree.

"Well it looks like you're fitting right in Randy! I have to go deliver the rest of these jerseys out, but don't forget to meet your team therapist! They're playing on your team as well too! See you guys later!" Dr. Shelby headed off in an abrupt hurry.

Randy looked around at the different teams in the cafeteria, looking for possible therapists. "Who the hell is our team therapist? It better not be twirly-beard Zeb Colter either," he threatened.

"Actually, your team therapist would be me," said a sweet, subtle, yet sexy voice from behind them. Randy's ears perked up and he knew immediately who that voice belonged to.

"Well Candice, it's nice to see you again," Randy said, turning around slowly. As he did though, the sight before him made him feel like he was rocking a horn in his shorts. Hell, it made it seem like Daniel's beard grew a couple of inches longer.

The milk chocolate beauty had some athletic track shorts on that hugged her body quite nicely and took on the figure completely. On top of that, she too had her light blue jersey on as well, but it was rolled up and tucked just right under her breasts.

"I appreciate the stares you guys are giving me, but it's game day. We should focus on winning first, and worry about other stuff later," Candice said chuckling, while throwing an intentional look Randy's way, which made the Viper smirk.

"Yeah you're right Candice. Winning is the name of the game, so let's go light some asses up," he grinned. Candice nodded her approval, smirking at him as well. As Kane and Bryan left, Candice followed suit, allowing Randy to take in a quick view, and he liked what he saw. "Yeah, light some asses up. Very appropriate," he agreed with himself, before following them as well.

**Tug Of War**

Dr. Shelby lined the two teams up opposite of each other. "Alright everybody, we have two teams today here for the tug of war! Here on Team Viper, we have the therapist Candice, Kane, Daniel Bryan, and the team is being captained by none other than Randy Orton!"

The crowd, which consisted of people too insane to compete, orderlies, and everything else of that nature cheered loudly. "RKO! RKO! RKO!"

Randy took in the sound and nodded. Everything would be fine. All his team had to do was stay focused and work hard to win as a team. As long as he didn't lose his temper.

"The opposing team, Team Street, we have JTG, the Brooklyn Brawler, the team therapist Zeb Colter, captained by none other than Jack Swagger!" Jack had really let his beard on his face grow out. It must be pretty hard to get rid of that weed addiction, Randy thought.

Before Randy could even blink, the whistle had blown, and Team Street immediately jerked Team Viper over the line and into the mud.

"That's round one, going to Team Street!" Dr. Shelby called out, marking it on the board. Randy was the first to hop to his feet, and his vein was immediately throbbing from his forehead. "What the fuck was that you guys! Seriously! We lost in less than 5 seconds! Get your shit together!" Randy was fired up and was looking seriously pissed off.

Not even bothering to help his teammates, the Viper picked up the rope and waited for the others to resume their position. As soon as they did, the whistle was blown, and just like that, Team Viper was face first in the mud once again. "That's another round to Team Street!" Dr. Shelby called out, marking another point down for them. "One more point and they win this one!"

Randy was livid. Marching over to the other team, he delivered a thunderous RKO to JTG, a sneering smile crossing his face as he looked over to his opposition with a cold stare, malice in his eyes. "Temper Randy, your temper!" Dr. Shelby shouted out to him.

Randy marched back over to his team. "Alright new game plan. Bryan, you're gonna be at the very front and center. Candice, you're gonna be behind him. I'll be behind you, and Kane, since you're the biggest and strongest of us all, you're gonna be the line of defense. Think you can handle it Big Red?" Kane nodded. "Of course Randy."

Randy nodded as the team picked up the rope again. The whistle was blown again, and this time, Randy's new plan seemed to be working. Since JTG was still trying to recover from the RKO he received, that made it way easier for Team Viper. With brute force, Team Street was jerked over the line and landed face first in the mud for the first time that day.

"Round 3 goes to team Viper!" Dr. Shelby said, marking one down for their team. "Can they make a comeback?" Jack Swagger got pissed off and looked up at the doctor. "What the hell was that? He attacked one of our team members!" The doctor only shrugged. "Just play the game Swagger," he said.

The whistle was blown for round 4, and this one was definitely tougher. Team Viper held in with all their might, but just when it looked like they were about to go down for the count, Candice sent a wink JTG's way, catching the Brooklyn native off guard rather quickly. With that distraction, Randy and company dug themselves out of that hole, and allowed them to pull Team Street in once again!

"That's another point for Team Viper! We're all tied up now, and this final round will determine who will be crowned the winner of the Patient Games!" Dr. Shelby cheered loudly.

Randy smirked and looked confident. He was one win away from being able to gain his rule-free wish. All they had to do was pull Team Street into the mud one more time. "Alright you three," he said as they grouped into a huddle, "we gotta get this last win so that we can get our wishes and win that damn trophy," Randy said, everybody agreeing.

"So what do you propose we—OWWW!" Candice screeched out. Randy jerked his head to see Candice drop to the ground abruptly, becoming the victim of an ankle lock…Jack Swagger's anklelock, that is. Anger completely boiled over the Apex Predator as he viciously attacked Jack with reckless abandon.

Throwing him off of Candice, he proceeded to pounce upon the Real American, and with repeated concussive fists to the face, Randy successfully busted Jack open. If not for the orderlies restraining them, things would have gotten even worse. Dr. Shelby, however smelled an opportunity.

"Release them orderlies! I have an idea. For the final round, I say we have Mr. Orton and Mr. Swagger go at it alone and see who comes out on top!" he suggested, making it official.

Voices were still raging on in Randy's head as he made his way over to Candice. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked, tone full of anger and slight rare worry as he glared at Swagger. Candice offered him a reassuring smile. "Yeah I'll be alright. But as your therapist, I do recommend that you kick his ass." Randy allowed a malicious smirk to reassume his facial features as he licked his lips, craving vengeance.

As the two picked up the rope, the whistle sounded. Both Randy and Jack were strong competitors, and neither of them were giving up any ground. However, Jack's athletic build and strength came into play here, and he began to use that to his advantage, slightly gaining ground and pulling Randy closer and closer near the line.

Try as the Viper might, he was starting to lose steam and ground, very fast at that. He gritted his teeth, but Swagger just kept pulling and pulling. "You're gonna lose idiot!" Jack screamed with confidence.

"Come on Randy! You can do it!" Candice cheered on the Viper. "Yeah Randy come on! Show him why snakes bite harder than weed smokers do!" Daniel yelled as Swagger shot him a thousand yard stare. "Come on Randy! Picture Candice naked or something!" Kane fired off.

As embarrassed and red as Candice's face became, just the thought of that image alone was enough to get Randy's blood pumping and adrenaline flowing. Gripping hard on the rope and risking rope burn, Randy latched on tightly and began to pull back hard. Jack was resistant at first, but then the crowd, recognizing Randy's efforts began to chant his name as he pulled harder and harder, gaining even more ground.

Jack was now at his very end of the line. He tried to hold on as tightly as he could but it just wasn't enough. The crowd even began to chant "WEED THE PEOPLE" loudly enough to distract the large superstar, and Randy pulled one final jerk and sent Jack flying straight into the mud completely. Everyone began to cheer loudly as Randy fell backwards, huffing and puffing, but relieved that he had won for his team.

As he got to his feet, he was swarmed with the "Hug It Out" tandem of Kane and Daniel Bryan, who embraced the Viper impactfully with a huge group hug. "We knew you could do it Randy! Now we can wish for whatever we want!" Daniel cheered, running over to the trophy presentation garden, with Kane in pursuit.

Candice hobbled over as best she could towards Randy, and a smile crossed her face. "You did it!" she said, embracing him in a long warm, hug. Randy didn't exactly know what to do, so he wrapped his arms around her too, not a trace of an angry or nautical thought inside his head at all. What the hell was he feeling? Randy wasn't used to it, so he pulled out. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"A hug Randy. Haven't you ever been hugged before?" Candice asked, completely serious. "Whatever" was the only response he gave her and he headed off towards the presentation. Candice sighed to herself and followed him. Just when she thought she had a breakthrough too.

**Presentation**

Dr. Shelby had a huge cheesy grin on his face as he made way for Team Viper to take the stage and celebrate for a bit. "Congratulations to Team Viper for winning the 23rd Annual Patient Games!"

"Special Olympics," Randy scoffed quietly. Luckily, the doctor didn't hear him. "Now let's present them with this huge trophy!" Two of the orderlies struggled, dragging a tall 120 pound trophy onto the stage, but ultimately setting it next to Kane. The Big Red Monster set it on fire, allowing the trophy to melt completely as everyone gasped, but then began cheering. What the fuck was wrong with these people?

"Now get on with the damn wishes," Kane demanded, and Dr. Shelby obliged quickly. "Alright Kane, what would you like your wish to be?"

Kane grinned an eerie grin. "I want to be the Tag Team Champions," he said. The doctor handed Kane a shiny bronze tag team title belt. "Here you go!" Daniel immediately leaped to his feet. "NO!"

"Well then, what would you like to wish for Daniel?" Dr. Shelby asked. "I WANT TO BE THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Daniel demanded. Once again, Dr. Shelby reached out to the orderly and received yet another title belt, the same as Kane's.

"YES! I'm the tag team champions! Wait until Kane finds out!" Daniel cheered, before racing off

Finally, Randy Orton stepped forward and the crowd erupted into cheers. "All I did was win a game of tug of war! Don't cheer me!" The crowd still chanted his name anyway.

"Congratulations Randy! You captained your squad to a huge victory today! How do you feel?" Dr. Shelby asked. "Like I want to RKO someone," Randy said nonchalantly. He was dead serious.

"Well uh, that's very nice Randy. So tell me, what is your one wish you want to have?" Randy pondered for a moment.

He looked toward Candice, who raised a brow. "I want…"

**That'll do it for chapter 4! What will Randy wish for? Stay tuned! And don't forget to read my other stories Electrify Me and Next Level for more in this shared universe!**


	5. Date With the Viper

**Alright my faithful Roses and Thorns readers, it's a new month so I'm dishing out a new chapter! Hope you have been following everything closely and enjoying the story so far, because it's only going to get better! On a side note, let's wish Kofi Kingston a speedy recovery after what happened to him on SmackDown. Hope you're flying again real soon in no time Kofi! And now, here's chapter 5 of Roses and Thorns!**

**Chapter 5: Date With the Viper**

"I've decided what I wanted," Randy said, directing his eyes off of Candice and back at Dr. Shelby. The doctor clapped his hands together. "Great, what is your wish Randy?" he asked.

"I want a date," Randy said, then turned his head towards Candice. "With her."

Dr. Shelby followed his gaze towards Candice and he instantly gasped. "I'm sorry Randy, but I can't let you do that!" he said, feigning disappointment. Randy's eyes widened and he glared. "Why not?" Randy demanded to know. "Yeah why not?" Candice asked as well, intrigued to know why Randy's wishes couldn't be fulfilled.

"It's against the institution's policy to have our therapists get romantically involved with our patients! Plus, I'd fear for your total safety," Dr. Shelby warned. Randy shook his head at the doctor.

"You're full of crap and you know it. You said this wish was a rule-free wish so either you give me what I want, or I'm going to do more than RKO somebody." The Viper looked down at the doctor with icy eyes, and to the doctor, it felt like Randy was staring straight into his soul.

"Come on doc, it's just a lunch date. How bad could it be? It's not like we're going to be having sex on the dining room table, in public no less," Candice commented, making Randy smirk. That didn't sound like a bad idea to him.

"Alright okay! You can have your wish Mr. Orton! If anything goes wrong though, you'll be earning yourself a straightjacket mister!" Dr. Shelby warned, but Randy simply rolled his eyes.

"Like I give a damn. Come on Candy, let's go get ready," the Viper said, taking her by the hand and leading her away from the field. As soon as the couple left however, Dr. Shelby pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello yes? Correctional center of the Institution? Get me Fandango," he said grimly.

**Parking Lot**

Randy and Candice both met up in the parking lot of the Institution, meeting in front of Candice's new Mercedes-Benz. Randy was definitely impressed with the moonlight silver knee-length dress that Candice was wearing. She definitely seemed comfortable. As for Randy, he didn't care. Some dark jeans, and his brand new 'Recoiled' short was all he needed to do the trick.

"So, just a lunch date huh?" Randy asked, as he slid into the passenger's seat. Candice lightly giggled a bit. "What? A girl's always got to look her best right? Especially with a body like this," she said, doing a slow twirl-around as the grin on Randy's face stretched out even more. "Damn straight," he agreed.

She slid into the car, and started up the engine, and soon they were on their way. As Randy screwed around with the radio, messing up Candice's personalized stations, she couldn't help but smirk. It was like he had his first dose of freedom in years and didn't know how to act.

"So tell me Randy, why did you choose to go on a date with me? That's never happened before in the history of the Institution since I started working there," Candice asked curiously.

Randy stopped messing with the stations and looked out the window. "Because Candice, my name is Randy Orton. Whatever I want, I get in case you haven't noticed," he said. "So what you're saying is…you want me? Is that it?" Candice asked, pressing on.

Randy crossed his arms. "I hope you're not trying to turn this into some therapy session." She shook her head. "Good, but like I said, I know what I want Candice. You'd be a complete liar to say that you don't feel the same way towards me."

Candice bit her lip and smiled to herself. He was right in a way, but he didn't have to know that. Therapists always needed to have the leverage power, after all. "So what you're saying is, you want to have sex with me, and then that's the end of it?" Candice was in full question mode now.

"Well aren't you just full of questions today? You'll just have to wait and see. Like they say, Candy is dandy," he said with a wink and kept looking straight ahead.

Candice groaned to herself. Playing head games with Randy Orton just to find out answers was not the answer at all. Taking a right, the car slowed down and pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant called Seafood Coast. It wasn't packed at this time of day, and Randy was relieved. Sometimes, he just really hated people.

They got out the car and a waiter immediately greeted them, taking them to their seats and quickly taking their orders. "Damn, quick service around here huh?" Randy asked.

Candice nodded her head, and placed her shades above her eyes, looking through her phone and texting some friends. Randy kicked back in the chair and began to relax while waiting for his food, but something glittery caught his eye and almost blinded him due to the bright sun shining.

"Who is that goof?" Randy asked, as he watched the man gather a small crowd around him and began to dance for them. "He calls that dancing? He's just feeling on himself," Randy said, but noticed Candice still hadn't responded.

"Candy? Did you hear what I said? There's a goof—" Candice cut him off. "Yes I heard you, now shut up before you get his attention!" Candice said in loud, but hushed whisper. She pushed her shades even more onto her face and began to stare at her phone harder, trying not to be seen.

The actions of her left Randy confused, to say the least. "Why? Are you trying to hide from him? Tell me," Randy said, nudging Candice with his foot. When she refused to budge, he kicked her hard in the shin.

"Ouch!" Candice yelped, and Randy smirked. "Now that I have your attention, I wanna know who that clown is," he demanded. Candice sighed, facepalming her forehead. "His name is Fandango. He's one of my former patients who had to be moved to a correctional center, and at one point… he and I used to have a relationship." Randy couldn't help but snicker.

"You dated that clown?" He watched as Fandango got others to do his dance with him and Randy shook his head. "I think I've seen everything now."

Candice shook her head. "He has a sick and unhealthy obsession with himself and dancing, and at one point, seduced former partners of his. Those women will never be the same after going through the 'Fandango Experience'," she said, shuddering at the thought of it.

"Did you ever experience it?" Randy immediately asked. She shook her head. "Oh heavens no," Candice replied. Randy nodded his head as if in approval as the food they ordered finally came out to them.

As Candice began to eat, Randy stopped and just watched her. She didn't notice until about halfway through her meal, and she asked, "is something wrong Randy?"

"I just…I feel like I'm regretting some of the stuff I did now, that I see the other side of the fence," he said. Candice quirked an eyebrow at him. Was this some sort of progress? She had known what he had done in his past, especially to AJ Lee and Kaitlyn(**see Next Level)** and while she wasn't immediately excited to work with him, she wanted to help him solve his demons. Perhaps she herself was the key?

"Excuse me for a minute, I need to go teach Fan-Dodge Durango a lesson," the Viper said, excusing himself from the table and heading over to Fandango. Candice's brown eyes immediately widened.

"Randy no! Don't do it!" Randy was beyond listening now though as he tapped Fandango on the shoulder, and spun him around.

The ballroom dancer looked at him and huffed. "Are you here…to do the Fandango too?" he said in a disturbingly slow paced and weird ass voice.

Randy shook his head. "Hello Fandango," he said offering out his hand as Fandango took it. "I don't think we've been formally introduced to each other. My name is Randy Orton, and I'm your worst nightmare," he said, before delivering a thunderous RKO to the pavement. Randy began to stomp away on each part of the dancer's body before picking him up and throwing him across the table of a couple's lunch. Taking one of the stuffed crab's pincers, Randy shoved it straight into the dancer's eyes, repeatedly.

"Randy stop!" Candice tried to grab his arm, but he shook her off, deadest on delivering a punt kick to Fandango. Conveniently however, a random pack of orderlies came running at Randy and tackled the Viper, restraining him.

Candice gasped as she looked behind the building to see a white truck that belonged to the institution, used for 'field trips' among other things. Out of the driver's seat stepped out Dr. Shelby, who had a fake smile on his face.

"Dr. Shelby, what the hell is this?" Candice yelled in his face, not fazing him. "Candice my dear, we knew Randy was highly angry and volatile. Quite frankly, he wasn't ready to go out in public again."

Candice shook her head. "Then what about him?" she said, pointing to Fandango. "He wasn't supposed to be released from correctional for another six months! Why is he out?!"

Dr. Shelby shrugged. "Maybe he got out early for good behavior? Either way, you're safe dear, and that's all that matters," he said, patting her hand.

The Milwaukee beauty quickly jerked her hand out of his grasp and slapped him hard. "I can take care of myself," she said, making her way over to the Viper. The orderlies had managed to get him inside of a straightjacket with great effort.

"Randy, I'm gonna get you out of this okay? I promise," Candice said with worried eyes. Randy could only nod his head as the orderlies took him to the white van and threw him in the back of the vehicle recklessly with his head hitting the interior wall hard.

"You're free to return whenever you'd like, Ms. Beckman, but just know that Randy is going to have a new therapist now. Good day," Dr. Shelby said nodding, and headed back to the white van, revving up the vehicle and taking off.

Candice sighed to herself as she threw a plate of hot grease from a waiter's tray onto Fandango's face. Something just wasn't adding up. Why was Dr. Shelby here? And Fandango as well?

All these questions, and no answers. Candice had to know the truth though, so when she got back, she was going to find Team Hell No and they were going to get to the bottom of it.


	6. Breakout

**Alright everyone, welcome to yet another new chapter of Roses and Thorns! Last chapter, we saw Randy get set up, and Dr. Shelby said "it was needed" in his words, but Candice tended to disagree. What will happen next? Let's find out in chapter 6 of Roses and Thorns!**

**Chapter 6: Breakout**

Dr. Shelby followed his orderlies to the solitary confinement level of the institution, with them being in possession of one pissed off Viper who was stuck in a straightjacket.

"I'm sorry that we had to take such actions to get you back under control Mr. Orton, but they were necessary in order to take you down," the doctor said, shaking his head vehemently.

"Screw you Shelby! I know you set me up!" Randy hissed, but Dr. Shelby pulled out a spray bottle of water and sprayed it in his face.

"Bad tempers will get you nowhere except in solitary confinement, like right now," he said, as they stopped in front of a block of cells.

Walking down the hall, Dr. Shelby placed his hand on a scanner, and once the computer recognized him, the cell door opened. "Here you are, Mr. Orton, your new home," he said proudly.

Randy was immediately tossed into the cell like it was trash day and the door closed before he could strike back at them. "Mark my words doc, when I get the hell out of here, I'm gonna punt your damn head off and burn this institution down to the ground, you hear me?!" he yelled, but Dr. Shelby only smirked.

"Certainly Mr. Orton. Even mad men are allowed to have crazy dreams too. Now have a good night's sleep, alright?" With that, Dr. Shelby and the orderlies did an about face, and walked out of the solitary level, with Randy still stuck in his straightjacket.

As Dr. Shelby strolled down the hall, he noticed that one of the therapy room doors were still open. Peering inside, he looked to see Candice hacking away at her laptop angrily. He knocked on the door, catching her attention.

"Is everything alright Candice?" he asked. Candice didn't respond, but only nodded her head and kept typing. He could sense the angry vibe radiating from her and quite frankly, he didn't like it.

"I know why you won't talk to me. You're still upset about your supposed "lunch date" with that madman Randy, am I right?" he asked.

"He's not mad. He's just misunderstood and misjudged often," she said in a low tone, while still typing. Dr. Shelby took the liberty of walking over to her and placing himself on her desk like it was a seat, "Misjudged and misunderstood? You've managed to find out all of that in just one session?" he asked, drinking a cup of water.

Candice simply nodded. "Yes Dr. Shelby. It's amazing what a woman can do when you actually let her abilities show," she said sharply towards the middle-aged man, and switched her focus back to her screen.

"Is that so Candice? Well whatever you're doing to Randy clearly isn't working, or else he wouldn't have acted like a complete fool in public, yes?" Dr. Shelby asked, making Candice massage her temples.

"You set that whole thing up, you idiot!" she yelled, slamming her hands on her desk.

"What do you—" Dr. Shelby immediately was cut off by the Wisconsin native.

"Don't play dumb with me! I'm not stupid!" she said, and reached into her bottom drawer to pull out a tiny item. "I found this tracer in the hood of my car a couple of hours ago. You were tracking me jerk!" she said, shoving him off the desk.

Dr. Shelby brushed off his white coat, looking offended. "Ms. Beckman, I suggest you pull yourself together and get your attitude in order, before you find yourself in a fate similar to Mr. Orton, do I make myself clear?" he said.

Candice slowly nodded her head, but then a question struck her head. "Where did you take him? We can't have our sessions if he's stuck in a place that I can't get to," Candice said treadingly, hoping to find an opening. Sadly, Dr. Shelby had caught on and now the gears were starting to churn in his head.

"He's being kept in solitary for his own safety as well as the safety of the other residents here. Just for your safety, I'm going to be assigning Mr. Orton to a new therapist. Hopefully, they produce better results out of him than you could, Candice," Dr. Shelby said, and walked out the room and closing the door. It was a good thing that he did close the door, because Candice had launched her laptop across the room and it immediately smashed on impact.

Randy didn't need a new therapist, he needed her. Candice was adamant on making sure that that was the case. Maybe she was starting to fall for her very own patient after all? She knew it would be no easy task to get him out though. She was definitely going to need some help, and luckily, she knew two people who hated Dr. Shelby just as much as she did who would definitely be willing to help.

**10:50pm**

Making sure that all the other doctors and therapists had left, Candice changed into a skintight catsuit that was reminiscent of the seductive character known as Catwoman. Taking a purse with small but necessary items in it, she made her way down the halls of the patients, stopping at Room 122. Using her master bypass security card, she swiped it in the door's slot and it automatically opened.

It was the room of Team Hell No. Looking to her left, she saw the bed of Daniel Bryan with him curled up with a goat toy, along with plenty of vegan foods on the dresser next to him. Looking to her right, she saw the bed of Kane. The Big Red Monster was laying flat on his back, snoring up a storm that sounded like a ruckus of bees. Candice couldn't help but smirk at the lava lamp that remained on Kane's dresser. Anything that made them feel at home, she surmised.

Candice quickly closed the door and flipped on the lights. The tag team weren't that far into deep sleep so the flickering of the light immediately affected their eyes. Kane sat up first and glared at the intruder in his room.

"You have a lot of nerve coming in Catwoman!" he said. Hopping out of his bed, he thrusted his hand around the throat of Candice, preparing to deliver a chokeslam. What Kane didn't count on from Candice was a counter, as she wrapped her legs around his arm and flipped him over into a cross armbreaker submission hold.

"Don't worry Kane, I'll save you!" Daniel sang as he attempted to fly in with his headbutt maneuver. Candice quickly grabbed a lamp and smashed it into the incoming projectile that was Bryan. "Goat down," she chuckled. As she hopped off of Kane, she backed up and took off her mask.

"CANDICE?" Team Hell No said at the same time. "Hi guys, hope I didn't rough you up too hard," she said smiling. Kane shook his head. "Of course not, I was just sleep walking," he grinned, as Candice playfully rolled her eyes. "Sure Kane," she said, then turned to Bryan. "Don't talk to me. You did not just kick my ass! NO! NO! NO!" he repeatedly said.

"Anyways," Candice said, her face turning serious. "I need your help. Randy's been locked up in solitary and I need to free him," she said.

"Why?" Daniel asked. "You wouldn't be saying that because you have some sort of a crush on him, would you?" Candice hid the blush on her face by putting the mask back on her face. "That's doctor-patient confidentiality," she replied, satisfied with her defensive comeback.

"That's bullshit," Kane called out. "We'll be glad to help you free Randy though. That's our anger management pal," he replied as Daniel shouted an emphatic "YES!" in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Candice said with a smile. "Now let's go."

**Solitary Confinement Level of the Institution, 11:35pm**

Candice veered her head around the corner, counting to see how many guards there were. She had managed to deck out Kane and Daniel in complete black, and Daniel was completely amazed at how well he looked. "It really compliments my figure," he said smirking. "It still doesn't stop you from looking like a goatfaced angry troll," Kane retorted, making Daniel snarl at his tag team partner.

"Guys we need to focus," Candice said. "Daniel, spray the area," she said as Daniel took the spray. Shaking it up, he sprayed it everywhere, including in Candice's face as she coughed. "Give me that," she said grabbing it and crushing the can on the side of his head. "You are an idiot. At least I know where the lasers are."

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out an extensively long rope. Wrapping one part of it into a loop and around the waist, she tossed the rest of it to Kane.

"Kane, you're the powerhouse of the group. I need you to keep a strong grip on this rope at all times, okay?" she stated. Kane nodded, "Of course Candice."

Hopping up, Candice grabbed hold of a pipe ledge and began crawling as if she were Spider-Man, above the lasers. She shook her head at the sleeping guards as well. They might as well have been paid for doing nothing.

As soon as she reached the other side, she hit the switch to turn off the security system, allowing her to safely drop and for Team Hell No to cross. As they crossed the floor, Bryan begin to feel something funny dance in the air, affecting his allergies.

"Why is it so damn dusty in here?" he said, as they avoided the sleeping guards. Kane glared at him. "You better not—"

"ACHOO!" Daniel sneezed out loud, as beard hair and germs floated everywhere, waking up every guard. "Hey you! You can't be in here!" said the patrol guard, and quickly pulled out his walkie talkie. "I need backup at the Solitary Level! We have escapees!" The guard quickly ran at Kane with his nightstick, but was met with a boot for his troubles. More guards begin to pour out of the woodworks, from doors to the floor, from everywhere.

"Hurry up over there Candice!" Kane yelled. "I'm trying, hold your fucking horses!" she yelled, as she found her way to Randy's cell. Using her master bypass card, she quickly swiped repeatedly, until the cell finally opened. She immediately ran inside with a knife in hand, shredding the straightjacket as quickly as possible!

"Wow, someone's feisty tonight! Did you miss me or something?" Randy charmfully smirked as Candice smirked back. "Something like that handsome. Now we need to get you out of here," she said. "Say no more," Randy said, as he ripped the rest of the jacket off and emerged into the cell hallways to help Team Hell No fend off the guards.

"You guys came to my rescue?" the Viper asked, surprised as he delivered some stiff rights and an RKO.

"Of course Randy. We never leave an angry person behind," Kane commented as Daniel nodded his head in agreement. With only one guard blocking the exit, Candice unexpectedly flipped over Randy and using her legs as a deadly weapon, cracked the guard's neck, killing him instantly.

"Well I'll be damned Candy. Where did you learn that?" Randy asked out of pure curiosity.

"I'm not telling you," she winked, and Randy rubbed his chin. "Good to know for later," he said to himself.

As the pair smirked at each other, as if they both had a secret that the others didn't know, the building alarm began to fully sound off. "Well it's about time it started working," Candice said. Looking out the window, she began to see more white vans and trucks pull up outside, as well as an unexpected SWAT team. "They brought out a fucking SWAT team?" Daniel said, alarmed as hell.

"Stay calm, I know a way out of here. It's gonna get really smelly really fast though," he warned. Ripping open a grate in the wall, Candice realized that this was the grate that led to the building's sewer system.

She didn't want to take it, but it was their only hope in escaping this wretched institution. Without hesitation, she slid right in. Afterwards, Kane dragged a struggling Daniel Bryan and threw him in. The elevator dinged, and the soldiers were now coming. There was only time for one of them to get down the grate, and it had to be either Kane or Randy.

"Randy, just go. I'll hold them off for you," he said. Randy scoffed and looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me? I'll hold them off for you. I'm more dangerous and volatile when I'm angry," he said.

"So am I," said Kane as he argued. "I've been in mental institutions my whole life, so trust me this won't harm me one bit. Go!" Grabbing him by the throat, Kane chokeslammed Randy into the grap and then lodged it shut as the guards came to a full halt in front of him, before they all dogpiled him and stabbed him with a bunch of knockout darts, as Dr. Shelby watched on from behind, proud of his work.

His next job? Capture the Viper and his friends and put an end to this angry charade once and for all.

**Well that was definitely crazy! It was an incredibly fun chapter to write! Kane had to sacrifice himself for the greater good, so now that the Viper, the Candy Coated Diva, and Goatface have escaped, what happens now? Find out soon!**

**-Ronnie**


End file.
